


The Pox

by ivyscribbles (all_choseny)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Shanshu Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_choseny/pseuds/ivyscribbles
Summary: Spike has the Chicken Pox and he's not happy about it





	The Pox

Buffy wrapped duck-tape around the oven mitt on Spike’s hand. “That should keep you from scratching your skin off,” she scolded.

“But it itches!” 

“It’s Chickenpox. I can’t believe you never had them.”

“Some of us were trying not to die of polio or malaria. I almost forgot how miserable it is being human.” 

“I could always give Dru a call,” she teased, reaching for her phone. “Or Angel.” 

“Don’t you dare.”

Buffy laughed and swiped some calamine lotion on his nose. “It’ll be over soon. In the meantime, I’ll take care of you.” She pecked him on the lips.


End file.
